Orange Sky
by JENNIIE
Summary: Aoi and Eoi have been best friends for... I don't know... What happens when Aoi realised that her feelings for Eoi ain't just as a friend? OC STORY ALERT. AND YES I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. Vocaloid couples included. ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Prologue

Orange Sky

* * *

><p>PROLOUGE<p>

**AOI'S POV**

"I hate carrot juice."

"And?"

"You know I do."

"What are you trying to imply?"

I pushed the cup of orange substance away from me before saying,

"I am NOT drinking it."

Eoi sighed and massagedhis temples before saying, "Just drink this once, and I promised you that there won't be anymore tomorrow."

And yesterday he was rambling about how carrot juice helps my eyes.

But I just shrugged and drank that substance down.

Why do I trust him?

Cause Eoi never lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW! That was sucky. But hey! I tried my best! /shot. Not true. /SHOT. Look forward for Chapter 1 cause i am currently writing it!~**


	2. Classroom Life

Orange Sky

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**AOI'S POV**

-WALKING TO SCHOOL-

"Did you received anything from them?"

I looked at Eoi and raised an eyebrow before nodding my head in excitement and saying, "Yeah! They gave me a new Japanese Tea Set! It was so pretty!"

Eoi smiled and nodded his head, "I wished my parents would do that sometimes…"

My smile faded and I looked at Eoi. He was humming while walking, I sometimes really wonder… How can Eoi smile like that after what his parents said to him on their last visit.

-FLASHBACK-

Eoi and I were playing at his backyard when Mommy, Daddy, Uncle and Aunt came in.

"You can't just tell him that! He's your son!"

"I don't care! I am telling him straight, the sooner I tell him the sooner I can leave here!"

Eoi and I looked up and noticed Daddy and Uncle is fighting.

"Daddy… What's wrong?"

Daddy and Uncle then looked at me. Mommy came and carried me.

"Aoi…"

"Yes Mommy?"

She shook her head then glared at Uncle, "You're a disgusting creature."

Uncle laughed and Aunt hold his arm.

Uncle then walked towards Eoi, glaring at him saying,

"Get lost. I don't want to even see a filthy child like you."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I looked down and mumbled a 'sorry…'

Eoi looked at me and ruffled my hair, I looked up and saw his smirking face.

"Nah, I like hearing about your family. Especially your dad. He's cool."

I smiled at him and we continued walking.

-IN SCHOOL GROUNDS-

"I'm glad we came early."

"Yeah, it's so quiet and peacef-"

"!"

"I take that back."

Eoi quickly added before we turn and saw my cousin, Miku (**A/N: Yeah Miku's Aoi's cousin.**) running towards me while dragging her brother, Mikuo.

"Aoi! Did you finish your Maths Assignment?"

"Eh? THERE WAS MATHS?"

Miku sighed before going to drama mode, "OHH! The horror! My only life line has also forgotten about that brutal Math's Assignment that mighty Hiyama-sensei gave!"

Mikuo smacked her head with a book lightly before saying, "Stop the drama you still have the other life line."

Miku perked up hearing that and grabbed Eoi's hand before saying, "EOI-SAMA! You must have did it! Please give mercy and let the poor peasant copy it!"

Eoi smirked and raised his eye brows.

"Nu-uh. I'm letting Aoi copy it first."

I looked at him wide-eyed before Miku pouted and said, "Hmph! Always your princess first."

I blushed at that nickname that Miku gave, Eoi laughed before pulling my by his side and said, "Yeah, you got that right. MY princess not yours."

I punched him playfully before saying, "Sorry mister. I'm sold out."

We laughed before Mikuo told Miku, "By saying other life line I actually meant me."

Miku then hugged Mikuo and said, "Oh thank you THANK YOU! My dear darling sweet as honey brother!"

Mikuo just pat her head and said, "Aoi I thought you have duty?"

I stood there, then turned into an anime chibi with an "Eh?"

Miku released her brother and facepalmed, "Aoi! You have duty with your prince-sama!"

"Ohh… Wait what? HE IS NOT MY PRINCE!"

I turn into a tomato when I said that.

Eoi just laughed, kneeled down and said, "Your Highness, may I lead you to the classroom?"

Miku then nudge Mikuo and said, "I think he meant will you marry me."

Mikuo laughed and said, "Come on Aoi! Accept that request!"

I rolled my eyes and said,"Leading me, yes. Marrying, A BIG NO-NO."

Both of them laughed and waved to us when we left.

-IN CLASSROOM-

**EOI'S POV (YESH FINALLY!)**

"I hereby declare war with Kaito, Luki, Mikuo and you."

I looked at Aoi, while she continued rambling on guys, littering, cleaning and other random stuffs.

I chuckled and she looked up and glared at me.

"As your Queen I ban you from ever littering ever again."

I just bowed and replied, "Yes, Your Highness."

She gave me a approving nod before saying, "Now let's get this broom and dustpan business done."

-TIME SKIP~ 5 MINUTES LATER-

The class is now filled with people… Sayonara my peace and quiet…

And Luki, Kaito and Mikuo walk towards me.

"Hey hey Eoi!"

"Sup!"

"Hey." I simply stated and Kaito gave me a disapproving look, "That is why Aoi doesn't like you… You talk too little!"

"And you talk too much."

Kaito then went to drama mode and started mumbling stuff like Eoi, mean, evil, when I love him so much.

Seriously he and Miku could just be a Drama combi.

I rolled my eyes and look at somewhere else (coughAoicough) when I noticed her staring out at the window…

Her black hair, even though a dull colour, shining. Her purple eyes were glowing due to the Sun… The perfectly shaped mouth that looks so kissable…

What?

Damn hormones.

I shook my head to get that thought out of my head and saw Aoi looking at me as if I am some weirdo. I just smirked at her and she looked away with… Is that a blush I see on her face?

**AOI'S POV**

I was staring out at the window while Miku started talking about how nice Kaito is…

I seriously can't be bothered with her and her Kaito-talk.

I was looking at particularly nothing when I noticed someone was staring at me. I turned my head and saw Eoi shaking his head profusely… What the hell is he trying to do? I looked at him and he seems to noticed my gaze, and he gave me a smirk.

He should stop smirking. Seriously.

It makes him so… er…

I'm not completing that sentence.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. Why do I feel like this.

This is creeping me out.

Just when I was distracted by my thoughts, Teto attacked me from nowhere.

"AOI!"

"KYAA!"

I earned a few stares from the class and I said,

"Why hello, my name's Noroine Aoi (**A/N: Yes I changed her surname for this story**) Now please do continue with what you were doing." And smiled.

Some people just shrugged and continue with their work, some just continued talking while EOI was trying his best to stifle a laugh.

I sent him a glare and mouthed, 'Stop laughing man servant'

He grinned and mouthed back, 'Yes honey.'

I flushed red and looked away.

Teto then poked me and said, "So… did you confess your love?"

I coughed and gave her a disbelieving look.

Teto sighed then said, "That means I lost the bet!"

Miku then grinned and said, "Pay up Teto-deary!"

Teto pouted before passing 5 bucks to Miku. Miku smiled and started jumping around.

"But seriously when are you gonna confess your undenying love for Eo-kinnys?"

I gave Miku a disbelieving look as well before saying, "I don't love him as a lover."

Teto then pat my shoulder before saying, "Denial, is not just a river in… Somewhere."

I rolled my eyes before thinking to myself…

Love, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Jenni: HELLO EVERYONE! So... A new story. shot. That I just had to write no matter what. /SHOT. I'm sorry for not updating recently cause I had my exams period and I was seriously very busy. :) Hope you could understand. Kay so a bit about this story.**

**1. The title has no link to the story, I just like Orange and Sky. /SHOTSHOTSHOT**

**2. This story is about my OCs, Aoi and Eoi.**

**3. I am a LenxRin fan yes, why aren't they in the story? Well, let's just say... It's a secret.**

**4. I made this chapter short as I wanted to at least get 1 chapter in by today.**

**So... I currently need some characters as well... So if you have an OC that you'd like to be in the story, do send in a review with the information. :D**


	3. The Street's Café

Orange Sky

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Street's Café<p>

**AOI'S POV**

-TIME SKIP CAUSE I AM A LAZY BUM/SHOT ~AFTERSCHOOL-

"Tch… Stupid Student Council Meeting… That is just an excuse isn't it!"

I walked home alone, as Eoi had 'Student Council Meeting'.

Why did I say that?

Well, I'm not saying that he lied… but. It's an excuse! I saw it!

A LOVE LETTER FROM SOME UNKNOWN GIRL.

And maybe he's gonna reply…

Maybe he doesn't want me to know…

Eh?

Wait.

Why?

I started pounding on that, why doesn't he want me to know…

That's weird. He tells me everything.

So why didn't he want to tell me that he got a confession?

It isn't special right? It's just like the others right? He is gonna reject her again right? Why am I even thinking about this…

I sigh and continued walking on this lonely, quiet… unknown street.

I turned back and look around.

I must have took the wrong turn while thinking.

I sighed (I SIGH TOO MANY TIMES) and walked back.

**EOI'S POV**

I looked at the letter and sigh…

This is getting old.

I walked up to the roof for the 5th time of the week may I add? Seriously, what do the girls think. It's so dangerous to stand on the roof! It isn't like we're in Japan… If we are then that's a different story, but we're in London for Pete's sake! So what if the majority people in this school are Japanese? And opened the door. And there stood a girl. I sighed and walked up towards her.

"Hey… Nekomura-san?"

The girl turned around, turn red and nodded.

"Y-yes Eoi-san."

I scratched my cheeks awkwardly before showing her the letter,

"Well… To answer this…"

**AOI'S POV**

…

Where am I?

Yes I know I am a dumbass that doesn't even know where I am.

I sighed and started to walk in random directions.

Well, until God was so kind to make it rain.

Sense my awesome sarcasm.

I ran to a shelter and sigh…

Why must today be so wrong…

I looked behind and realised that it was a café.

And then I noticed my rumbling tummy.

I guess grabbing a bite won't hurt…

**EOI'S POV**

I'm glad Nekomura understands my situation.

She didn't act all clingy like all the others.

It was SERIOUSLY irritating when they do that.

I sigh and took my keys out. I looked at Aoi's apartment and thought to myself, "I hope she isn't angry at me for lying…"

And Aoi trusted me so much…

Now I'm just all guilty.

I opened the door and was greeted by a glomp by my Aunt, Meiko. (**A/N: YEASH HIS AUNT IS MEIKO HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA/SHOT**)

"EOIIII!"

Sigh… "Yes Aunt?"

She looked at me and frown.

I raised a brow and she said, "Isn't Aoi with you?"

"What?"

Aunt Meiko then start blurting nonsense and then she finally said, "Well, since she hasn't came home yet so I thought she was with you at school or maybe on a date but now seeing that she isn't with you…"

So Aoi hasn't came home…

I dropped my bag and loosen my tie before saying, "I'm gonna go find her."

**AOI'S POV**

I was greeted by an aroma of latte when I entered the café.

I gasped and observe my surrounding, the café wasn't very big, but not very small as well, the walls have cream colour with brown polka dots. The chairs and table were white and beige in colour. The counter was dark brown, there were various types of coffee mix on shelters and there is a chalkboard that wrote the menu. (**A/N: My dream café…/shotshotshotshotshot**)

"Ah! Welcome!"

I turned and saw a lady with white hair tied in a ribbon.

"A-ah! Good evening!" I bowed and she giggled.

"Don't be so formal! Welcome to my café!"

I looked up… Waah… She resembled mom… So ladylike and gentle while so friendly…

I smiled and nodded, and my stomach grumbled.

I blushed in embarrassment and she laughed.

"Why come and sit down! It's on the house!"

I beamed and look at her, "A-are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "Well, I'm just starting my business so… call this an opening special!"

I smiled and sat on the chair.

"So what will you like?"

I look at the menu then said, "A cappuccino and a chocolate delight!"

She smiled and said, "Coming right up!"

She then left to the kitchen and I looked outside the glass. The rain isn't gonna stop for quite a while is it…

-3 MINUTES LATER-

The lady came out with a tray with a cup of cappuccino and a chocolate cake.

She set it on the table and sat opposite of me.

I looked at it and smiled, it was so cute!

I then ate a bite of the chocolate. It was so yummy!

The lady then giggled and I look up. She smiled then said, "You remind me so much of my sister…"

I tilt my head and she continued, "Her eyes always always sparkle like yours when she sees cakes…"

I flush in embarrassment, she laughed before saying, "It's cute though! So don't worry! My name's Haku, Yowane Haku!"

"I'm Noroine Aoi! Nice to meet you Haku-san!"

She then looked at me and said, "Aoi… Mugen's daughter?"

I look at her then tilt my head, "You know mom?"

She beamed then took my hand, "I've always wanted to see you!"

We chatted for awhile. And then I continued eating my cake and then drank my coffee.

I beamed at the taste and then accidentally said out loudly, "The coffee's here is nice! I must tell Eoi-"

I then shut my mouth, looked away and pouted.

Haku then tilted her head and asked me, "What's wrong Aoi-chan? Who's Eoi-kun?"

I shook my head then said, "He's an idiot."

Haku laughed then patted my head, "Aoi-chan you can tell me."

I looked at her and told her EVERYTHING.

Haku nodded and then held her chin.

"So Eoi-kun's your best friend."

"Mmhm."

"And you really trust him."

"Mmhm."

"He's like your brother."

"Mmhm."

"And today he told you that he was going for S.C. meeting when he actually has a confession to settled."

"Mmhm."

"And now you're angry at him for not telling you the truth and cause you're jealous."

"Mm- what?"

"Ah! I got that part wrong didn't I?"

"Yes yes! Very wrong! I am not jeal-"

"You were just angry at him cause you're jealous!"

"…"

I gave a poker face to Haku and she looked at me confused.

"Ain't that correct?"

I shook my head and she mumbled an 'oopps…' before standing up and said, "Well, you can't blame him! Maybe he just wanted you to go home fast instead of waiting for him, no?"

I thought about it… That could be right. I always waited for him when it's a confession but when it's meeting, no way am I waiting for him!

Wait… I am missing something.

"HOME!"

I shouted slamming my hands on the table while standing up.

"A-aoi-chan?"

I looked at Haku… I must have scared her…

"I-I'm sorry Haku… Just that. I forgotten about home since talking to you was so fun…"

Haku giggled and look out at the window… "Well, the rain has settled… But it's quite late already isn't it?"

I look out, she was right… Oh what will I do? Aunt Meiko will be so worried, Uncle Akaito (**A/N: HAHAHAHAH MEIKO'S MARRIED TO AKAITO! /SHOTSHOTSHOTSHOT**) will ban me from going out and… EOI WILL KILL MEEEE!

I started to panic and Haku said, "Why don't you stay here for the night? I'll ring your guardian and tell them that you're here."

I look at Haku and took her hand, "HAKU-SAMA! YOU'RE MY LIFE SAVERRRR!"

She laughed and patted my head, "Well, I'll go prepare the room first, please wait for a moment kay?"

I nodded and started thinking, "I wonder what is Eoi doing…"

**EOI'S POV**

"Achoo!"

Eh, that was weird… Ah! Never mind that!

"WHERE THE HELL IS AOI?"

I swear I've been looking for her for like 3 hours and what did I found? NOTHING!

"Ugh… If she isn't in this street then…"

Did she went further to the next street?

Well, that is possible Judging by her klutz-y personality.

And here I am with a cold and Aoi is probably camping at someone else'hou-

Wait.

Aoi + Camping at a random person's place = World's End.

NO WAIT!

AOI + CAMPING AT A GUY'S HOUSE = UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION

I ran to the next street hoping to find Aoi…

-TIME SKIP~ 15 MINUTES LATER-

Seriously where could that girl be?

A HARMLESS GIRL WHO CAN'T DEFEND HERSELF IN THIS LATE NIGHT.

I groaned and started looking around for something that will catch Aoi's attention.

"Let's see… What does she like…?"

Books.

No way.

Sweets.

No candy shop around here.

Rabbits.

What the hell?

Instruments.

I don't think they will open a music shop here…

Coffee.

…

Coffee and cookies.

! CAFÉ!

I looked around and found a café.

I entered the café and there was a lady with white hair speaking on the phone.

"-Ah, yes. Don't worry she's here. Yes. Yes I understand. She's safe… Maybe a little cold. Ah I'll remind her. Yes… Good night. Phew! I'm glad I'm Muge- Ah! Welcome to my café! But unfortunately we're close no- Are you Eoi-kun?"

I raised my brow.

How'd she know my name?

But I just nodded and said, "Yes, I'm Yamine Eoi… You are…?"

"Ah! Hello Eoi-kun! I was worried when Meiko said that you went searching for Aoi-chan… I'm Haku, Yowane Haku. Mugen, Aoi-chan's mother's friend."

I nodded and then quickly asked, "Is Aoi here? Is she okay? She got a cold?"

Haku-san giggled and said, "You really are like Aoi-chan said…"

I raised a brow and she continued, "Over protective best friend that acts like a naggy old lady…"

A vein popped from my head then she continued, "But she also said this… 'Even thought he acts like some old hag… I'm still grateful of him, and very sorry to him as well…"

I looked at her shocked and then she smiled, "Why don't you stay here for the night as well? I'll tell Meiko and Akaito."

I nodded my head and thanked her… But before I leave…

"Where's Aoi's room?"

She giggled and pointed to a room that has a white door. I thanked her and entered the room.

-IN ROOM-

I looked around and saw Aoi, sleeping. I walked towards her. And took a chair nearby and then sat next to her.

She was sleeping so peacefully… I smiled and patted her head. She frowned a bit before mumbling, "No…"

? What?

"Uncle… No… don't leave Eoi alone…"

I looked at her. Then at her hand. She was clenching the pillow so tightly that her fingers turn white.

"Don't… Eoi will be sad… and lonely…"

She actually cared for me so much.

I stroke her cheeks and said, "Don't worry Aoi… I'm not lonely…"

Her fingers loosen the grip on the pillow and the frown disappears…

She actually looked so kind and… cute.

"Mm… Coffee~"

… On second thought I take that back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenni: Yay! 3 chapters in a day! I've never felt this accomplished in my life. shot. So... In this chapter, it mainly talks about Aoi and Eoi and HAKU! :D So this chapter.. you can count it as a bonus... Oh and the Nekomura there is Nekomura Iroha. :D She's so cute so I decided to use her. :D**

**So anyways, I'm gonna work on the next chapter. Wish me luck! I always read my own fan fics on my phone and I get kinda pissy when i realised that I didn't finish the story. .SHOT.**

**Please do review on my stories and tell me where can I improve. I know my English sucks. OTL so please help! And if you don't want to review cause it's an OC story... Please do review! :D I'll thank you forever! :DDDDD**


	4. A Cold

Orange Sky

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Cold<p>

**AOI'S POV**

-NEXT DAY-

I woke up the next day, and remembered that it was Friday, hehe… Friday Friday~ Gonna get down on- I'll stop. In our school, Friday is also count as the weekends! Awesome right? Well, I woke up and found out that I'm not in my room… Eh… Let's recall… I went home by myself cause Eoi had 'meeting'… Then I got lost… Then I went into a café… OH!

"THIS IS HAKU'S CAFÉ!"

"… Can you keep it down…"

I covered my mouth and look down. Eoi was on a mattress holding his head as he sat up… He seems irritated… Why…

He massaged his temples groaning. I sat up and stared at my own clothes… This isn't my uniform… Then I look at Eoi… he was wearing a shirt that I haven't seen before. I then screamed.

"OH MY COFFEES! YOU FREAKING RAPIST!"

He gave me an irritated look before saying, "What."

Haku then came in and asked us, "What happened?"

I look at Haku then at my clothes.

She giggled and said, "I changed your clothes don't worry… Eoi, Dell changed yours so don't worry."

Eoi just groan and fall on the mattress.

Haku smiled then said, "I'll go open the café now… Stay here as long as you like."

And she left.

I look at Eoi and flushed, "E-erm… I'm s-sorry for screaming at you Eoi."

He groaned a reply.

I frowned. I know Eoi isn't much of a morning person on Friday but isn't this a bit to… weird?

I jumped on his mattress and touched his forehead.

Ah.

As I expected.

**EOI'S POV**

I feel like dying seriously.

And with Aoi's screaming and shouting…

It isn't helping a lot.

Then she just suddenly jumped on the mattress and touched my forehead.

Her hand feels so cold and nice…

"Eoi! You're burning up!"

I look at her, and she had a worried look on her face.

I touched her cheeks and said, "That look doesn't fit you, princess."

**AOI'S POV**

This is getting way off hand.

I pushed his hands away and told him, "You're sick and you still can joke around?"

He just sigh and touched my forehead.

"Says the other sick person."

Insert facepalm.

I'm not sick! You're sick idiot!

I got up and told him, "I'm gonna ask Haku whether she has medicines. Wait here okay?"

I stood up to leave until he pulled the hem of the shirt Haku gave me.

"Eoi?"

"Don't leave."

I looked at him with a raised brow.

He look at me and said, "Don't leave. Like him."

I stood there and stared at him.

I sat down and hugged him, "I won't. Don't worry."

I patted his head and then I said, "I'm just gonna ask Haku for medicines, so you'll get better kay?"

He shook his head and said, "Don't leave."

I sighed then shouted, "HAKUU!"

Haku entered the room and asked me what's wrong.

"Eoi's sick. Do you have medicines?"

Haku held her chin and then shook her head sadly, "We don't have them… But, you could take care of him! I'll cook and do other stuff that you need, so can you take care of Eoi-kun?"

I looked at Eoi then nodded. She smiled and said, "Well, I'm gonna prepare the treats and your breakfast. What would you like?"

I thought for a moment then said, "Toast sounds nice!"

Haku smiled and then said, "Coming right up!"

I sat on the mattress when Haku left the room, I let go of Eoi and stood up.

"I'm not leaving. I'm just gonna brush my teeth."

He nodded. Luckily there was a bathroom in the room. I went inside and brushed my teeth. I look in the mirror and saw a totally messed up girl in there. I sighed then start combing my hair. After combing, I tied it up in a pony tail. After a few looks in the mirror and an approving nod. I left the bathroom and saw…

Eoi shivering in the blanket.

I walked up to him and sat on the mattress, "Eoi?"

Eoi turned behind and held my hand.

COLD!

I quickly took the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around opened a space and I gave him a confuse look.

"I'm still cold, come in please."

I blushed but complied.

I sat with him under the same blanket.

Together

With Eoi.

Under the same blanket.

I turned into a tomato when I realised what does this look like.

It looks like we're a couple…

I shifted uncomfortably. Eoi looked at me then hugged me.

I stop shifting, "This way I can be warmed up."

I just sat there awkwardly with a tomato for a face.

-TIME SKIP~ 5 MINUTES LATER~-

Haku entered the room, "Toast is her-"

She looked at us then said, "I'll just leave the toast here… Sorry to interrupt you~"

I blinked once, twice, thrice until I realised what she was saying, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT HAKUU!"

I then look at Eoi then pointed to me toast, "Can I eat first?"

Eoi nodded then made a little 'exit' for me to walk.

I walk toward the toast and realised that there is porridge there too, plus a note.

'_Feed the porridge to Eoi-kun kay, Aoi-chan? (: -Haku~_'

I looked at it then sighed.

I turned back with the tray in hand. I set the tray down beside the mattress then pop a toast in my mouth before taking the porridge and turning to Eoi, "Ey um oonna heet ru ommay?"

He raised his brow and I removed the toast and said, "I am gonna feed you okay?"

He nodded and I pop the toast back to my mouth and started feeding him.

-TIME SKIP~ 7 MINUTES LATER-

We've finished breakfast with Eoi being weirdly obedient and me popping toast in my mouth.

I touched Eoi's forehead again, his cold isn't getting any better. I sighed then stood up. Eoi looked at me and I smiled and told him, "Go to sleep Eoi."

Well, for some reason, he started freaking out when I told him that. He shook his head violently and then said, "No! If I do, you're gonna leave! Like them!"

My smile faded, was he really that scared of me leaving?

I shook my head then said, "I'm not going to, trust me."

He shook his head, "not that I don't trust you… But I'm scared."

I looked at him wide-eyed.

Did the great Eoi-sama just confessed that he is scared of me leaving?

"She… she also promised me… that she won't leave…"

She?

I sat down curious, "Who's 'she'?"

Eoi look down then said, "Tei, my ex…" (**A/N: TEI YOU ASFASFSAFDSADFADFGFAHGFD I DON'T LIKE YOU NOW!**)

I looked at him, "What."

He looked at me then said, "I'm sorry for not telling you…"

I shook my head, "Continue."

Eoi looked unsure then he said, "Kay… It started like this…"

-FLASH BACK-

**EOI'S POV**

"I-I like you a lot Eoi-san!"

"W-what?"

Tei was standing in front of me confessing, and boy was I happy. I loved her for AGES!

"I like you a lot!"

She was all red and her eyes closed.

I took her hand and smiled.

She looked up shock and I said, "I like you too."

So time flies by and then it was our 1 month anniversary.

"Promise me."

Tei looked at me tilting her head, "Yes?"

"Promise me you won't leave."

Tei smiled and nodded her head.

-TIME PASS~ 2 MONTHS LATER-

Tei and I started getting… I don't know…

But when I ask her out… She would always say she's busy, club activities or her mom wants her home immediately… It's like she's been avoiding me…

So on one day, I followed her. And saw her with someone else.

"Maybe it's just her relative

That's what I told myself. But I was proven wrong when she kissed him.

They look so happy.

She broke it.

Her promise.

So the next day, I didn't bother talking to her.

And she asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing, Sukone-san."

"E-eoi-kun?"

"Yes, Sukone-san?"

"What happened are you okay?"

"…"

Just then Aoi passed us. She greeted us and asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with her.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged, "Bye bye, Sukone-san"

Aoi looked at me with a puzzling look, "Did you and Sukone-san fight?"

I looked at her and smiled, "No, of course not."

No.

That was a lie.

She broke her promise.

I shouldn't have trusted her.

Luckily that was the last year we're gonna be in the same school. When we graduate, Tei and I went on separate ways.

And so I've decided.

Never to trust anyone when they say that they won't leave you.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

**AOI'S POV**

I look at Eoi and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

I wiped it away, he looked up and I told him.

"Don't say that."

He looked at me with dull eyes.

"You can trust me."

He scowled and shook his head, "I want to trust you… But I can't."

I smiled then told him, "It's okay… it takes time anyway…"

He look down and we had an awkward silence for a moment.

"Hora! Don't be so glum!"

He looked up.

"You promise me didn't you?"

He looked away.

"You said this! So I'll say it back to you now!"

He looked at me fully.

I smiled and cleared my throat.

"As long as the grass is green,"

He looked at me shocked.

"As long as the trees stay tall,"

He smiled, I look at him and continued,

"As long as we're under the same sky,"

He then said quietly, "No matter if I'm alive…"

I smiled and said, "Or no matter if I'm dead,"

Then we look at each other and said,

"I'll always look and care for only you."

He smiled then said, "You remembered…"

"Yeah, as cheesy as it sounds, I can't seem to forget it."

He smiled and closed his eyes.

I looked at him as his head fall on my shoulder and he began to fall into a deep slumber…

-EXTRA-

Eoi woke up and look around the room only to see a sleeping Aoi on his shoulder when he moved.

Aoi frowned and mumbled something before a smile came on her face.

Eoi looked at her wide eyed and he said, "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Jenni: I died cause of the fluffy-ness. Seriously. I still have the goosebumps! *shivers* So this chapter is about Eoi having a cold while Aoi takes care of him. I wanted to write more but it's 10:41p.m. and I have club activities in the morning tomorrow so I'd have to wake up early. *sigh* I'll continue this tomorrow though! And maybe write one-shots based on One of Repetition by Miku and Pedal Heart by Gumi. :DD So please look forward to it! :D<strong>

****CHEERS FOR THIS IS THE ONLY STORY WITH 3 CHAPTERS! /SHOTSHOTSHOTSHOTSHOTSHOT****

**See ya! :DD**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE DAY: I don't own the Vocaloids, UTAUs. I only own Aoi, Eoi and Mugen.**


End file.
